


Neymar wants Alexis' Butt so Alexis gives it to him

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Sex, and no smut, bj, brief relations, but sexual tension/ adorableness mixed with sexual, butt touching, smut In chp. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar is jealous..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "not even I get to touch you like that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis' isn't Neymar's but that doesn't make it OK for anyone touch that Chileno's ass

There's sweat dripping down the back of his neck but Neymar doesn't notice that, not for long. Mainly because there is a hand on a certain ass that should only be touched -dare he say it- by him "bet you wish you had his job" Neymar didn't even register what Fred said until Oscar and Marcelo highfived him and laughed (covering their mouths because laughing while an opponent is being checked by paramedics would cause too much talk from the media) "focus!" the laughs were put to halt when the captain spoke, because an angry Thiago is a scary Thiago.

 

Once the game ends Neymar hugs him and holds on for a few seconds too long but he doesn't care, neither of them do.

They go out to a restaurant in Brazil and to their surprise or to Neymar's surprise and the others amusement their rivals from earlier are in the same restaurant not close but Neymar can still notice their frowns and it doesn't feel right to smile. Neymar is matching a frown but out of all four chileans he only notices one frown, the one that affects him the most.  
"Go talk to him" Oscar says as he tries to sustain his laugh "Yea, it will help the relationship if you talk" Marcelo didn't try to hide the laugh holding on to David who was laughing just as hard on the chair beside him. Neymar looked at them emotionless "we're just teasing don't get mad....come on crack a smile" Oscar poked at his side to try and tickle the blonde streaked (or rooster as Marcelo called him when he walked in on the first day of practice). He cracked a smile, and kept it going on and off throughout the night only turning off when he glanced at the specific chileno.  


They ate their (delicious) Brazilian food until it was time to go back to the hotel, yes they were staying in a hotel even though they were in Brazil...their home. The coaching staff had insisted on having them all stay in a hotel just to keep an eye on them and/or for precautions. 

Everyone insisted on playing one round of FIFA which usually meant more than one, while Thiago played cards with julio Cesar and a very clingy David because "why won't you play?[...] we're a duo Thiago! You're suppose to play with me always.[...] please, for me."all of this said with puppy dog eyes and a poked out bottom lip, answered with a stern look and "i'd rather play cards right now" and another stern look that made David shut up but not go away. Staying next to Thiago. Neymar didn't get why they didn't tease them, why not tease David for being all over Thiago as if Thiago could hear his thoughts he looked up at Neymar in way that basically answered Ney's previous question on why no one teased them. Then he felt jealous because because no one teased them because it was a them not a him, Thiago liked David just as much as David did; Even though it wasn't official (not to them at least). 

Man did Neymar want that, wanted Alexis to over hear his teammates making fun of him and shut them up. How? well maybe he could just tell them to back off or he could kiss Neymar to prove to them that Neymar wasn't the only one crushing but that's silly, stupid, nonsense. Alexis would probably shut them up by telling them that he didn't feel like that towards Neymar (Neymar prefers for his friends to keep teasing him then to hear that from Alexis).

"GOOOOOOOAALLLL" there's a happy screaming Marcelo jumping on the couch because he just beat chelsea 1-0 and there's also a small smile on Oscar's face because Marcelo sucks at FIFA while Oscar doesn't. "He let you score" the calm voice well known by almost everyone "what? no. i scored fair and square, you're just defending him because he idolizes you." Kaka was smiling down at Oscar while Oscar smile wide at the television because yea, kaka was right. "Marcelo come on not even you believe you really won so easily" Marcelo made a face at kaka "whatever. i've had practice you know!" kaka raised an eyebrow in response "I have! Cristiano has been practicing with me" a smirk grew on kaka's face "yea but not fifa" Marcelo didn't get it and Kaka noticed "he's been teaching you something but it's not how to play FIFA" the smirk was still there as he spoke but Marcelo didn't get it until he connected the dots. 

And once he did everyone started laughing. What was happening was rare very rare, Marcelo was blushing and stomping his feet like a child. Neymar added a mental note on letting Kaka seat next to Oscar next time he asked. It was Neymar's turn to play against Marcelo, for obvious reasons he chose to play as barcelona and Marcelo stuck with his 'winning team' #elclassico. Neymar was currently losing 0-1 which was absurd because he was losing to Marcelo out of all people. "PARTY KING IS IN THE HOOOOUUUUSSE" "shhh" even though Dani was older he did lower his voice when Thiago hushed him. "i brought party people" fred was there, hulk and Neymar couldn't pause the game (FIFA rules) but that's all the voices he heard so he assumed that was it. Until there was someone sitting next to him "really? You're losing to Marcelo? To madrid? what happened to all the practice we had?" remembering the previous joke from kaka the brazilians that were present at that moment started laughing, fred, hulk and Dani joining when kaka explained. Neymar blushed thanking god that the final whistle blew on the game even though he lost. Alexis was smiling even though he had no idea what was going on between the brazilians but the pink shade on Neymar's cheeks was enough to get him caught up on the joke.

Alexis wanted a turn so he went against David luiz but then Oscar was complaining because it was his turn so David and Oscar teamed up, playing as Chelsea while Alexis chose barcelona ("i will store thee honour"). He won 1-2 smiling at the brazilians when they missed the 90 minute penalty that was given, which ended in him winning while the brazilians protested to one another. Until kaka spoke "it's getting late. come on" he grabbed Oscar's wrist gently and pulled him up "that won't stop you from fuc-" "we are all going to bed" Marcelo was cut off by the captain who was standing up looking expectantly at David. Marcelo's sentence still had an effect on Oscar and Kaka even though he didn't get to finish it because Oscar was blushing while Kaka wore a smug grin obviously he wasn't grinning like that because Thiago had spoken (but it may had been a little because of the way the captain was looking at the curly head childlike man). "I'm beat. Thanks for inviting me and Thanks for letting me stay" the chileno spoke suddenly shy (someone who didn't know him wouldn't have noticed and Neymar took a notice in that) 

Dani didn't want to leave and Marcelo didn't want to sleep and Thiago had given up on trying to get them both to bed so he decided on leaving them both in that room while he put julio in Dani's and fernandinho's room. Neymar was rooming with Oscar but Oscar was going with Kaka and kaka was roomed with Marcelo but Marcelo stayed in his room with Dani and David left with Thiago, his roommate. Basically Oscar was going to take Kaka to their room and Neymar just didn't want to be there with them because as much as they try to be quiet Oscar is a moaning mess and Neymar isn't stupid enough to believe Oscar is just having a bad dream (it happened once, the first time Oscar and Kaka met and Neymar doesn't want to repeat that. So he goes to a balcony somewhere and just watches the night waiting for kaka and Oscar to finish so he can go back to his room and sleep (that's the best plan he could come up with). 

"Neymar?" Neymar turned around but there was no one "right here!" there was a claudio Bravo on the balcony next to him "oh hola" Neymar leaned forward so he could see him better "have you talked to Alexis?" "Alexis? no, why?" Claudio makes a face, Neymar wants to ask "oh nothing he was just looking for you earlier" Neymar looked past Claudio "do you know what he wanted?" Claudio shook his head, Neymar wondered until Claudio got tired of waiting for a possible answer "well it's getting late and i have an early flight tomorrow, good night" Neymar couldn't smile back because what was he suppose to say? sorry? he wasn't and maybe he should be but he wasn't sure he felt bad that they were leaving but he needed to make his country proud. That's all he cared about, bringing honour to his country. His beautiful country. "Good Night" by the time Neymar answered Bravo was gone but Neymar didn't care he was too busy thinking of gracing his country. He checked his watch deciding on going back to his room hoping that he wouldn't walk in on anything gross (and that nothing was done on his bed).

Not risking being seen by anyone he decided on taking the stairs. "hey! i was looking for you." Neymar had just stepped out of the stairwell when he ran into Alexis who had a soda in his hand "don't tell anyone" he joked when he noticed Neymar was looking at the can in his hand. Neymar laughed "yea, ok." making a motion on his lips as if there was a zipper on them, zipping them shut earning a wink from the shorter man. 

"Bravo told me you were looking for me but not why..." they were in the middle of a hallway past midnight basically gazing at eachother "yea i just wanted you to know that it's ok, i mean i'm not ok you know but i will be and i just- you're going to be huge someday- i mean bigger than you are now-...." Alexis was nervous and this time anyone would be able to tell. "i know Alexis" the chilean looked up from his fumbling hands "oh? i just earlier i thought- you looked upset" Neymar furrowed his eyebrows in a confused way "when?" "after the game and at the restaurant" Alexis didn't hesitate in answering because he wanted to know "it wasn't just a game and i was just- i dont know-i-don't" the brazilian let out a sigh in frustration of not being able to express the way he felt but Alexis wasn't speaking either he probably didn't know what to say either. Neither of them spoke until they heard someone coming, both frozen as if they were doing something bad but whoever it was they never found out because they were never reached. 

Alexis had insisted on going to talk at a more private place. So they went to his room "don't worry most of the guys left today after the match, including Vidal. He was who roomed with me" Neymar relaxed a little without really realizing he was nervous and why that information let him relax. "uh seat, i'd offer you a drink but you have practice tomorrow so want water?" Neymar smiled and shook his head. "ok, so..." Neymar looked up at him "you still haven't told me what made you upset" because he's not sure "i honestly just don't kn-" he stopped talking when Alexis did the thing where he looks eager then looks down with a frown, he did the thing he does when you don't pass him the ball choosing to be selfish. Neymar knows about that look. 

"ok. i-i" Alexis eyes lit up in a way and Neymar has never seen anything like it before, he breathes in and out. He doesn't want Alexis to look down anymore plus if he speaks the truth and it ends up doing something to ruin their friendship then at least Neymar won't feel as responsible for it. "its just this" Neymar takes out his phone showing Alexis a picture in twitter of a medical staff's hand on Alexis ass, at this Alexis looks at Neymar with a weird expression "that's his job" Neymar stood up a sudden heat rising from his stomach. "but- but- i mean- there was nothing wrong with your butt he could place his hand on your back but it's right on your butt cheek!" Alexis is pretty sure Neymar would raise his voice if it wasn't almost 3 in the morning, his eyes are blown wide well both of theirs but for completely different reasons. Alexis is surprised about all of it but then Neymar shows him the picture again, Alexis takes the phone from his hand and looks at it searching for something more. Neymar is suddenly pacing in front of the tv, grabbing his head. When Alexis notices he worries a little the action reminding him of the times in the locker room back at camp nou when Neymar first arrived and would miss a pass from anyone, pacing in front of his locker mumbling stupid in portuguese to himself, teary eyes looking back at Alexis when he would lift his chin with his hand telling him that it was ok. That it would be ok. 

"Ney" the younger man looked at Alexis a silence longer than both would have guessed was interrupted "not even i get to touch you like that" Alexis was in shock which was covered with a laugh a lovely laugh that Neymar was so use to when Alexis would make a joke and laugh at it making everyone laugh not because of the joke but because he was such a dork but he still doesn't know that. Neymar wants to laugh because yes what he just said is ridiculous and Alexis' laugh is contagious but he's surprised of the words that came out of his lips and even more that he told them to Alexis. Even though he decided on telling him why he was upset he still didn't mean to say that aloud. 

Alexis let Neymar stay in his room after Neymar explained where he went after they all left after playing fifa and why he was coming from the stairs. And in the morning when Neymar is leaving for practice Alexis is packing his bags ready to leave Brazil. Alexis hugs him and kisses his neck aiming for his cheek, Neymar holds on tight because Alexis didn't scream or make fun of him or reject him (which Neymar is taking as hope). "i'll see you soon." Alexis winked at him and smiled "Alexis..." the chilean nodded his head in way that made Neymar's hope grow but all he did was smile at him not showing teeth because Alexis was leaving and it was Neymar's fault. Alexis smiled with teeth but there was a frown that could be seen in his eyes (only someone who knew him well enough could tell and yea, Neymar knows him but not as much as he wishes he did).


	2. "come on[..]touch me. come on!..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar misses Alexis but he's going to beat his ass when they face each other.
> 
>  Or where Neymar ends up with the last laugh (against both Alexis and the Old man that touched Alexis)
> 
> \- based on Brasil vs Chile friendly (03-29-15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on April 1st, edited April 10.

"ai" The brazilian sounded like he had just woken up but he hadn't he was just tired. "hola, ney" Neymar sat up on his bed, leaning his back on the headboard at the sound of the voice of the chilean. "hola..what's up" Neymar covered his face with the hand that wasn't his holding the phone to his ear, feeling embarrassed for stuttering, for not knowing what to say to his bestfriend...or that's what he considered them at least (after the 'booty' thing talk neymar was always embarrassing himself in front of Alexis...because of Alexis so he's not sure what to call him). Alexis chuckled on the other line even though Neymar felt awkward, this time because of him. "good, i know you are as well" the younger male could hear the smile in the chileno's voice. 

Alexis was referring to his career because yea Alexis is doing good in Arsenal, it's a new challenge (Alexis loves challenges).Neymar let out a forced smile, grabbing the back of his neck nervously "yea. I'm doing good in the national team too" he started to relax letting his shoulders down, his hands moved in front of him "yea, you're a captain" sure Neymar was the captain according to Dunga but when the all huddled up before a game, Thiago was the one with the orders. Thiago is captain not him, everyone (except Dunga) knows it. "yea don't feel like one though, you'll see for yourself this Sunday" Neymar laughed because yea he's a good captain but Thiago is great, he was meant to be a captain. "i will; On that topic i called to make sure you show up. Don't chicken out" he was holding in a laugh; neymar laughed for him instead. 

"yea, i'll sleep on it" they laughed until the both silenced down "I'll see you tomorrow, Ney" Neymar was smiling, because talking to Alexis always ended up being easy "yea, ok. Good night Alexis" 

 

Chile arrived first at the emirates stadium then the Brazilians. Alexis was on his way from a quick check up from the medical room when he saw Neymar doing an interview, they made eye contact but neither of them smiled "Sanchez!" one of the coaching staff from the chile team caught the Chileno's attention not that they stared at each other for more than two seconds but still. 

when they saw each other again it was in the tunnel. Alexis saw Neymar first, he was praying just like before every game with Barcelona.

After the world cup Alexis noticed that his prayers were longer than before so he asked one day "I use to ask for help in order to win but i realized that we have to do that on our own, now i ask to care of me of us...i almost left my son alone, i could've missed him growing up and i still can so i have to pray. I ask for strength and faith." Alexis didn't know what he was expecting but he was shocked either way "ok" he didn't know what else to say so he hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

when Neymar was done with his prayer Alexis was talking to one of the kids (mascots) next to him. Neymar hugged most of his teammates around him, Alexis remembers what that felt like. Neymar would whisper a "deus te abencoe e te proteja" after the hug and end it with a kiss on the cheek. Alexis misses that. Bravo passes by and shakes hands then hugs him both Barcelona teammates smiling at eachother. 

Alexis was ready to go out there and give it his all. He looked down at himself making sure his shirt was tucked in, shorts secured tightly and shoelaces...untied. It was the fifth time Alexis had to kneel down to tie his shoes so he decided on asking for another pair. One of the staff members ran to get him a new pair, it suddenly felt as if the man had gone all the way to Chile to get Alexis new boots. The line was moving. He looked up to see the brazilians moving but there was one brazilian missing the most important one. Alexis couldn't think much on that since the man had brought him the shoes letting Alexis do the tying and running of to catch up. When he looked to his left Neymar was jogging to catch up with his team, which he did. They both did. 

They shook hands, took the team pictures then the captains met at the 50 yard line with the refs. 

Throughout the match, even though it was a friendly everyone on that pitch was focused, determined to win. Neymar was tackled a bunch of times, Alexis couldn't help but wince for the younger male. The worst one (so far) was when Medel tackled the Brazilian then not so accidentally stepped on the younger male, inserting the sharp cleats into the number 10's calf. When Alexis finally caught Medel eyes he gave his Chilean teammate a stern look and in return he got a smirk that was all but sorry. 

When they reached the 26' minute mark both of the stars (to some people) of each of their national teams ran into each other, tripping. They stood up dusting some grass of on the way. Alexis looked over at the taller man who in return winked at him trying to make as unnoticeable as possible (the younger inexperienced 'boy' still doesn't get that there's cameras all over him no matter how many times Alexis tells him), people noticed.

They went into halftime with a 0-0 draw (Alexis with a tent in his shorts). 

The pitch was getting cleaned when the players went out. Alexis and Neymar being the last players. Neymar was late fixing his hair, Alexis knows because he made out some of the words coming out of the Brazilians. Alexis' tent had gone down even though no attention was given to it not even from Alexis himself. 

The referee blew the whistle meaning the second half had started. The second half included more free kicks for the Chilean side since the Brazilians decided on tackling Alexis more. It also included a goal from the Brazilians. At first Alexis thought it was Neymar but it wasn't, Alexis tried so hard to get them a tie maybe even the lead but all he got was more tackles the ones that leave memories behind (bruises and scratches; the usual).

The game ended 1-0; The Chileans all gathered around on the midfield, without moving. Neymar said hello to Bravo first it seemed like the younger one was complaining about something but he was only mentioning the wave the fans had formed while they had been playing. Bravo hadn't noticed so he shook his head ending the chat with an "i'll see you later" and both man kissing eachother on the cheek. 

Alexis came up behind Neymar whispering something into Neymar's ear, the action itself sent chills down Neymar's spine not because it aroused him but because he didn't know who it was; Not that he'd ever admit it but he was kind of scared of that Medel guy. As soon as he realized it was Alexis he wrapped an arm around the shorter man he pushed Alexis' head into his chest saying something while doing so. Alexis had one arm around the Brazilian's waist while the other was loosely left in front of Neymar hugging him with a bit difficult because of the shirt he was holding on his hand. 

Then they started talking Neymar moving hand to wear Alexis' jaw met his neck leaving it there while he spoke about the match then Neymar smiled leaning into Alexis' neck, holding on to his head with both hands while Alexis listened to the words the 23 year old said into his ear "wait for me inside". Ney let go of Alexis, placing his hands on his hip while they spoke about something the camera's could catch and neither would get into trouble for. "well it's not bad here" Neymar was talking about the Arsenal stadium (Alexis' adopted home) but Alexis didn't want to talk about it "i'll show you around" he motioned his head towards to the side with a smile on his face.

He placed his hand on Neymar's shoulder shaking him lightly "you look cute" Neymar smiled "the red looks go on you" he said grabbing Alexis' chin quickly letting go, both man hugging again. It was a quick hug but they both enjoyed it. Alexis swiped the hand that was holding on Neymar's shoulder making the little hairs there stand up.

"I'll give you my shirt" Neymar said while Alexis slyly checked him out nodding his head. Then Neymar covered his mouth with his hand to answer Alexis' question about his calf. "nothing i can't handle but.." Alexis nodded his head understanding. "I'll see you after" Alexis smiled leaning into Neymar as the Brazilian pulled him by the shoulder to place a kiss on the side of his head walking away to their locker rooms.

 

"so where are you and Alexis meeting?" Neymar was in his boxers scrolling through his phone when he looked up to Miranda "what?" the other Brazilian was smirking "use protection" Oscar and Willian were behind him covering their laughs with their hands "please, we're not doing something we haven't done before" Miranda's eyebrow shot up in surprise, Neymar's shot up in a cocky way. Neymar hasn't ever done something _like that_ (with Alexis) but his teammates didn't need to know. 

Followed by more teasing Neymar was finally dressed ready to go to where Alexis had told him they'd meet at. He was following the directions on his phone sent to him by Alexis. "left...oh there's the Thierry mural.." Neymar was talking to himself as he read the phone until he finally made it searching for the number 7 Chilean. "Hi sorry, did you wait long?" He was whispering "no..." Neymar was lowering his head while he whispered "did anyone see you?" Neymar shook his head "good" Alexis grabbed him by the wrist pulling him out the door labeled 'EXIT'.

Alexis took them to his house. When they got there he led them into his house "mi casa tu casa" He giggled at the phrase, Neymar was too busy looking at a table Alexis had in the entryway full of Pictures one of them was with some Barcelona players after the supercopa victory and there's one almost hidden with just Alexis and Neymar. The one Neymar stared at the longest. "want something to drink?" Neymar looked over at Alexis shaking his head. "ok, come on" the shorter man led him upstairs into his room. 

"so i've been wondering, are you still upset about that man touching my butt when not even you get too" Alexis was taking off his clothe starting with the articles of clothing on his upper body. "yea" Neymar wasn't feeling nervous anymore if anything he was anxious, anxious about what was about to come about what the Chilean was thinking. "mmm" Alexis was now working on his belt, pulling his pants down leaving him only his puma underwear. Neymar gulped "you've never been shy." Neymar took that as a challenge stripping of his clothing dropping it all to the ground until he was only in his thin white boxers. 

"you won. So i'm letting you touch me, anywhere, anyway you want" (Alexis was going to let him be touched even if Neymar would have lost) Alexis was laid back with his legs parted by a small distance. To answer Alexis, Neymar took his clothe off. Once he was done Alexis was laughing "you reminded me of a horny 16 year old" followed by more laughter but all Neymar did was walk closer towards Alexis until he was knelt inbetween those beautiful thighs. 

Neymar palmed one letting Alexis know that he wanted more space, and why would Alexis object? "I will tell my grandchildren about that. The Neymar jr took of his clothing in lighting speed just for me" Neymar looked up at a smirking Alexis with joking eyes. "yea you go ahead and do that...I'll tell my grandchildren how you let me touch you...because I won" the Brazilian was caressing every inch of skin in sight from the Chilean's hip muscle to his chest and so on.

"Come on touch me, touch me the way that old man did" Alexis had his head thrown back, Neymar's breath ghosting just below Alexis' belly button, hands massaging the inside of his thighs letting his fingers graze lightly in between his legs were the black underwear was. Neymar laughed "and i was acting like a teenager" the other man groaned arching his back feeling Neymar's breathe, _mouth_ so close to his crotch. "Come on" The older man knew he sounded a little bit pathetic but in his defense he hadn't had any sexual relations for months (and he's wanted Neymar for so long; So fucking long). Taking pity on the ex blaugrana Neymar hooked his index finger inside the black PUMA underwear taking them off slowing but wanting to rip them off just as much as Alexis did. 

Alexis' shaft sprung out, Neymar letting out a breathy chuckle wanting to lick, taste,suck but admire first. Admire the way Alexis relaxed but his hips stuttered, the way his feet twitched hitting Neymar's calf every time how even though he seemed relax his breathing was rigged. Most of all Neymar admired how he hadn't even started and the Chilean already looked so fucking beautiful. 

With a shaky hand Neymar reached over to place a hand on it noticing how Alexis sighed "dale por fá" the Brazilian chuckled tightening his grip on the bottom of the shaft making Alexis gasp "Ney" and Neymar really wanted to hear that again so he started moving his hand until Alexis was close to his climax. Alexis let out a loud groan painting his chest and stomach in white. His hips stuttered up, coming off the bed; Calming down until every drop of cum was out of him. "woah" Alexis had a smile on his face, lifting his head a little off the bed to look at the 'art' he had created then at Neymar who had his mouth gaped looking down at the cum on Alexis' chin. Alexis followed his eyes, wiping the cum with his hand. 

He was about to wipe it off on his bed when Neymar reached over grabbing his hand bringing it to his lips until it was close enough. The young Brazilian didn't stop sucking his fingers until he had every inch of the liquid off his fingers. Alexis just watched ready to grab Ney's chin to kiss him but he had other plans leaning down to Alexis' collarbone where there was a drop cum with his tongue he traced down picking up the cum until there wasn't any left. Much to Neymar's delight Alexis was already getting hard again "fuck Ney" this time Neymar did let Alexis guide him to his lips. 

Neymar was kissing Alexis, actually, that wasn't even considered kissing it more of Neymar's lips opened while Alexis _kissed_ him. That didn't last long though. Alexis grabbed the back of Neymar's neck in hopes of making the other man kiss him back the act made Neymar flail forward catching himself, placing both hands near Alexis' shoulders then he started kissing the actual _kissing_. 

Alexis was the one that pulled away to get some breath but Neymar wasn't ready to stop the kiss so he leaned forward even more. Alexis was laid back on his bed, Neymar moved so that he was straddling Alexis kissing him with much force.

Alexis laughed "air" Neymar reluctantly moved but not far instead he went down to kiss from Alexis' jaw to his neck. Kissing there until Alexis let out a hardly audible gasp, Neymar nibbled the spot that drew out the gasp until he was back to kissing Alexis. Placing both of his hands on the Chileno's face attacking his lips with confidence, with force. 

Neymar wasn't planning on stopping any time soon but his member was aching just as much as Alexis' so he moved until his shaft was close to Alexis' doing his best to get some friction from Alexis' member. He was grinding down on Alexi's toned stomach getting some friction from that while Alexis placed his hands on each of Neymar's hips holding on tightly whenever the fabric from Neymar's underwear rubbed on Alexis the right way. 

As much as both man loved the others mouth they wanted more. Alexis was the first one the say this out loud, not with words but with actions. He started by taking one hand up to where Neymar's jaw met his neck and placing the other one on the bottom of the Brazilian's back.

Neymar didn't let Alexis brake the kiss; not that the Chilean wanted too. Alexis pulled away from the kiss earning a needy groan from Neymar who quieted down when Alexis started kissing his jaw,neck, chest, kissing every inch of skin there. Intentionally grinding his hips down to Neymar's making both of their groins touch " _caralho_ " the number 11 blaugrane threw his head back at the touch making Alexis laugh under his breath as he leaned down to place an open mouthed kiss on the wet spot that showed Neymar's head clearly. The Chilean pulled off back the waistband to place a quick open mouthed kiss like before but this time there was nothing in between his mouth and Neymar's head.

He teased Neymar a while longer until _he_ had enough not Neymar but him. Alexis swiftly took the white material off throwing it somewhere on the floor letting the cool air touch Neymar's member the wet precum made it even cooler for Neymar who had formed chills on his skin. Of course Alexis noticed this so he decided on blowing on it just for fun and too add to the fun he kitten licked Neymar's slit "Alexis" that sounded like the cherry at the top of Alexis fun, giving in he took Neymar's head first then slowly but surely he took all of Neymar down his throat. 

Neymar had one hand folded under his head the other holding on to as much of Alexis' hair as he could his hips stuttering up from time to time; Alexis not holding him down just bobbing his head up and down. Holding himself up with of both his hands, that were placed on the outside of Neymar's torso. He had pulled Neymar down closer to the end of the bed, the taller man's legs dangling of the bed his feet almost reaching the floor unlike Alexi's knees who were placed on the rug.

Seeing as Alexis hadn't said anything Neymar's need of release took over as he started fucking Alexis' throat hitting the back repeatedly until he was close so _close_. The Brazilian removed his hand from under his head placing it under Alxis' throat groaning and throwing his head back when he felt what he was looking for making his hips thrust up faster. 

He lifted his head to see his penis slide inside Alexis' mouth. When Alexis caught his eyes he winked at him that being enough to take Neymar over the edge. Neymar let out a throaty moan when he open his eyes again seeing a streak of cum connect from his head to Alexis' pink lips. Before the connection could break Alexis leaned down to connect his mouth back to Neymar's head licking up as much cum as he could, swallowing it all. He removed his mouth licking his lips staring at Neymar whose eyes were full of lust.

Alexis was already hard again but he wasn't in a rush if anything he wanted to make this night as long as possible. He wanted to take his time with Neymar, especially like _this_ , on his bed resting his upper body on his elbows while he looked down at him with eyes full of lust. 

As sexual as the situation was Neymar gave Alexis a goofy smile that made Alexis smile back with just as much goofiness. If Alexis could wish for anything right now it would be to have nights like this happen more often, not nights full of sex and pleasure but nights with the man in front of him. This of course ment normal calm nights but nights full of pleasure as well.

Neymar was curious about the face Alexis was making, he was thinking that was obvious but what about? Neymar didn't put much thought to it so he sat up a little this grabbed Alexis' attention. The younger male pulled Alexis up on his feet as he got off the bed himself. Both man stood so close facing eachother with not even as much of an inch in between them. 

Carefully Neymar leaned close placing a peck on the shorter man's lips drawing out a smile from the Chilean then he placed both his hands on his waist spinning them both around pushing Alexis down on the bed his hands leaving the (now) gunner's waist only when Neymar had him where he wanted him. Alexis was now laying in the middle of his own bed watching anxiously for the younger man's next move.

His moves were slow as he knelt on the bed coming closer to Alexis. "what were you thinking after you...you know..." Neymar lifted both of his eyebrows as he spoke trying to get Alexis to understand what he was talking about "uh oh nothing" Ney raised his eyebrow but didn't question Alexis. Instead he went with it, dropping the subject he leaned down to place a kiss on Alexis a small and quick one was what he had in mind but Alexis wanted more. Alexis grabbed the back of Neymar's neck to deepen the kiss for the second time. 

"I'm ready" Neymar came to a halt as he was about to open Alexis up when Alexis spoke. The Brazilian still poured some lube on to himself stroking to get the lube all over him so that it would hurt less for Alexis and even though Alexis had opened himself up when Neymar lined himself with Alexis' entrance then sliding in, Alexis was tight. 

Maybe too tight so Neymar stood still giving Alexis some time even if he didn't need it, either way Alexis was grateful for the thoughtfulness from the Brazilian. He pushed in until half of his member was inside looking down as he disappeared into the tight heat. "más" Neymar pushed all of himself in moving in and out _slowly_. His thrusts couldn't even be called thrust at the pace he was going. Alexis moved his hips to try and form some speed but Neymar placed a hand on the bottom of his stomach holding him still.

"touch me Ney. Come on touch me, come on!..." Alexis was writhing on his bed as Neymar pounded into him with a slow pace. There was sweat forming on Alexis' forehead even with such slow thrusts. Grabbing the older man's leg placing it on his shoulder while he thrusted in after he'd pulled out completely, finding that certain spot as he did so. "oh fuck, again. more. again" Alexis was a sweaty mess but Neymar wanted to hear more of those moans, he wanted to hear his own name coming out of that mouth. That same mouth that gave him a mind blowing blow job. He sped up his thrust aiming for Alexis' prostate, he mumbled something Neymar couldn't make out every time he hit that sweet spot. 

Before either could reach their climax for the second time Neymar pulled out kissing Alexis has he did so. He manhandled Alexis so that his head was closer to the headboard Alexis' leg falling off of his shoulder as he moved. Neymar moved up so that he was leaning over Alexis with one hand he guided his member into Alexis' tight entrance the other hand holding up his upper body weight so that he wouldn't fall on top of Alexis. 

Once he was in he started thrusting into Alexis hitting the spot that made Alexis close his eyes, Neymar had now his hands on each side of Alexis' head to hold himself up. Each thrust hitting Alexis' sweet spot "oh si. Dale..más" Alexis was a moaning mess in fact all that could be heard was skin slapping against skin but nothing was louder than Alexis' pleads and moans, occasionally the sound of Neymar's groans when Alexis' purposely clenched around him.

Neymar reached his orgasam first, groaing Alexis' name as he did. Putting all of his weight on his forearms now. He bit down onto Alexis' shoulder thrusting harder until Alexis screamed his name holding on tightly to Neymar's back. Neymar flinched when he felt something hot hit him just under his ear, he lifted his face looking at the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Alexis had his eyes closed tightly, head thrown back, his lips mouthing 'Ney'. Then he looked down at their bodies, cum covering both of their chests. Neymar moved his hand to scoop some of it off with his fingers, sucking all of the milky substance off them. 

He pulled out when Alexis was down from his high getting up even though he didn't want to. Alexis was laying still the only sign of consciousness was his chest heaving up and down. The Brazilian went into the bathroom picking up his shirt on the way to damp in water, when he went back to Alexis he was snoring lightly. 

Neymar started cleaning up the mess they both had made, cleaning all of Alexis. Somehow managing to remove the sheet from under Alexis throwing it off to the side then he reached under the pillows in search for another cover remembering how back in Barcelona when Alexis would invite him over and he'd stay there Alexis would reach under the pillow of the room Neymar was going to use as his own for that day. One time he asked why he did that "my mother use to do that, i guess it stuck" he shrugged his shoulders as he spoke and Neymar will always remember that because there was something in Alexis' eyes after he spoke. Neymar loved it.

"Alexis" Neymar was shaking him lightly seating on his bed wanting to cuddle Alexis into him but he feared being woken up by an angry Alexis telling him to get out so he was planning to ask. Alexis stirred a little but didn't open his eyes "stay" Neymar scooted closer to him pulling the smaller but older man towards him. His hand was wrapped around the naked man falling asleep faster than he would have wanted to. Wanting to cherish everything that was happening at the moment.

Alexis woke up first and even though he remembers Neymar cleaning him up he wanted to shower before he did anything else but he also wanted to keep feeling Neymar's warmth so he had the best solution to his problem "you wanna join me" he woke Neymar up just for that; Neymar had never woken up so fast and with a smile before. After the shower both men walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around their waist Alexis walking behind Neymar, he took the opportunity to look at the younger man's butt which brought him to think of his next question "are you still jealous of the medical staff?" he spinned the Brazilian around to kiss him on the lips.

Neymar's hand moved down from Alexis' waist just over Alexis' ass grabbing lightly making both of them chuckle in to the kiss. "The medical staff is jealous of me" Neymar smoothly janked the towel down to the ground, cupping Alexis' ass cheek the same one that the man once touched. Round two was underway.

[Neymar now had another motivation to win]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 10 days to write this. I add more to the story as the days go.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Neymar literally winked at Alexis after they tripped.  
> I've got no idea what they said to each other at the end of the match so i used my imagination. 
> 
> Comments are super sweet and confident boosters on my writing so i appreciate it so much, same goes for kudos.  
> the pic Alexis had on his table:http://www.insidespanishfootball.com/85229/barcelona-1-0-espanyol-sanchez-and-neymar-lift-lackluster-barca-to-victory/  
> just incase you dont know what Alexis looks like in an underwear or just you know for delight here's this : https://instagram.com/p/zXyJmSws6f/?taken-by=m10_official
> 
> I've got nothing against medel
> 
> Also I did double read to fix any mistakes but It's late and I probably skip some or something (and i did the double checking on my phone), feel free to correct me on those.

**Author's Note:**

> based on: http://www.goonersworld.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=24420&start=1410 (chp. 1)
> 
>  
> 
> this took me longer than expected and its just a small little fun thing i wanted to write because i haven't written in a while. see i get ideas but when i get to writing nothing comes to my brain so i took this opportunity that my brain decided to work and wrote. ignore any mistakes i made for me aight? ;)))  
> (ill fix them soon)
> 
> btw: im so excited for the brazil vs chile friendly game tomorrow. i wonder if we'll get some ney/alexis.
> 
> i may possibly have a surprise for this story...


End file.
